Fate: Azure War
by Demidevil45
Summary: Having survived the massacre of his family, Ragna the Bloodedge participates in the Holy Grail War with his Servant, Saver, in order to find the man responsible, taking revenge, and winning the Grail to wish that everything was back to the way it was. However, there is something in the shadows with a completely different goal in mind.


**This Fanfic is the combination of me and my writing partner, Element-Overlord. We both hope you enjoy this and feel free to leave a review. Thank you!**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Unexpected Event...**

|Church|

Fire. Fire was all that young Ragna could see while holding the stump that had been formerly his right arm before it was cut off and was throwing a lot of blood.

Yet Ragna didn't cared about that, he just thought how everything went to hell the moment he saw smoke going off the direction near his home, making him panic and go there to see the church on fire with the sister that took care of them laying dead, and on the center stood his brother Jin with Yukianesa, the sword given by their sister Saya, and a man that held Saya on his shoulder.

Then Ragna tried to reach for Jin and ask him what was going on...only for his little brother to cut off his arm as the man revealed himself to be Yuki Terumi and taunted him about ruining his life before he went away with his siblings and leaved him for dead.

"Damn it..." Said the boy as his hair turned white from the trauma he had gotten, yet he just stared at where his arm had been as his remaining left arm touched the pool of blood and the sudden rain washed away the remaining fire. "Damn it..DAMN IT...GODDAMN IT! WHY WHY WHY?!" Screamed Ragna, but unknowingly to him the pool of blood where his left arm was began to shine as a mysterious symbol appeared for a second before it vanished, yet a light appeared that blinded temporally the boy, who covered his eyes before the light faded and in front of Ragna appeared a man!

The man had short, spiked white hair with some red spikes, yellow eyes, tanned skin, a mature face and wore a red jacket, a pendant with a jewel and a red scarf over a black long-sleeved shirt with black cargo pants and black combat boots.

"I ask off thee..." The man said in a surprisingly warm, and younger, voice. "Are you my master?"

"W-wha..." Ragna gasped as he felt something on his arms-...HIS ARMS!? Then he saw where his right arm used to be, and he saw to his own shock a black arm wrapped in bandages with a red shell of his age and a weird symbol on his left arm. The shock was too much for the boy so he fainted but was catched by the man, who looked worried.

"Hmm? How could this happen?" Wondered the man before sensing a presence similar to a Dead Apostle, which worried him and that's why he ran away into the forest nearby with his master, and seconds later a surprised observer appeared once again in the church...but this time she didn't saw the boy she was supposed to bite and give the azure!

"Wha-?! Where is he?!" Said a 'young' girl with a black dress, blond hair in twin pigtails similar to a rabbit, red eyes, pale skin, and holding a umbrella with a shocked look on her face.

"Is something the matter Princess?" Asked the 'umbrella' Nago, which has a cat face.

"He is suppose to be here, at this very spot..." The girl looks around the area, looking for any clues that could lead her to the missing boy. "This is not good...not good at all...This was not suppose to happen..." The girl thought to herself. 'In all timelines, he would always be here...unless...'

"Hey Princess. What's this?" Pointed her bat familiar, Gi, as he was circling around what seemed to be a magic circle with a blood stain in the middle.

"This is..." The girl kneels down and touches the circle. "...Something is strange about this...no...something is wrong..."

|Forest|

"...I think we're safe..." Said the man in red as he walks into a cave while carrying Ragna.

"Ugh..."

"Don't worry...you're going to be okay..." Assured the man as he gently puts him down. "But we need to stop the bleeding..." He looks around to see if there's anything useful, but comes up empty. Instead, he covers the would by ripping off his sleeve and covers it "Damn it...I could probably run back to the church to find something...but..."

"What's going on here?" said a voice. The man in red looks to the entrance and sees a hooded figure that looks like a cat standing on its hind legs with a confused look on his face. "Hey, is that kid alright?"

"...A talking cat? Now I've seen everything..." Said the man oddly calm while holding his shock.

"What? Ya' never heard of a Beastkin before?" Asked the cat.

"What's a...never mind! We need to stop the bleeding for good!" The man pointed to Ragna's wounds.

"Oh man. That's doesn't look good...Hold on! Ah' know a healer that lives near by! Ah' will go get her!" The Cat proposed as he runs off.

"Wait! She's already..." The cat was already gone before he could finish telling him that the healer was already. "...dead..."

|NOL Branch|

"Hello~! Anyone home!" Mock asked the man with yellow eyes, green hair, and wearing a jet black suit while carrying a blonde hair girl over his shoulder after he put the brat with Yukianesa in the Kisaragi branch. "Relius~! I have you next little toy~!" the green haired man kept yelling out in the empty halls, but there is no response.

"Guess he's not here...oh well. I will just make myself home..." He then walks towards down the empty hall for a bit, but stops "...Why am I getting the feeling that I'm being watched...and its not the good kind...?" He then turns around, but sees nothing. "Probably just my imagination..." He then continues to walk down the halls, but unknown to him, a dark figure with a skull mask come out from the shadows and disappears.

A man wearing a mask and a purple cape stares at his monitor, going over various notes and documents.

"So by extracting a soul and placing it within a object, the said item will..." Just then, a dark mist forms in the lab and out of it comes the man with a skull mask.

"Assassin. Do you have something to report?" Asked the man.

"Master, we have a visitor..." Said Assassin.

"A visitor?"

"Yes. A man with green hair and he's carrying a little girl along with him. He seems to know you, Master."

"Ah. So he finally showed up...hide yourself Assassin. Its too early for him to know about your existence."

"Understood." Black mist starts to engulf Assassin.

"Ah, there you are Relius!" Said Terumi while he enters the room. "I've been-" At that moment, he catches a glimpse of Assassin just before he disappears into darkness. "What...was...that?"

"What was what?" Mocked Relius.

"Don't play games with me! I just saw...I don't know, a ghost appear!"

"A ghost? Where?"

"He was just right behind you!"

"I don't know what you're talking about. Besides, I don't believe in ghost even if it's in front of me."

"How can you not...oh..." It took him a second to realize that Relius trolled HIM! "Screw you!"

"Sorry, but I'm already taken..."

"WHY YOU-!"

"At any rate, I wish to be alone for this…process." Relius said as he turns away from Terumi. "Place the girl on the table."

"Hmph! Don't this is over…" Terumi then did what he was told. "I still don't see why we need this girl for a catalyst, but that's your problem." He then turns away towards the exit. "Now if you excuse me, there is carton full of eggs with my name on it!" said Terumi with a smile as he leaves.

"Now then…" Relius walk towards the sleeping girl. "Let us begin…"

|Forest|

"Come on...Ah know I'm close..." the cat thought to himself as he runs through the trees. Even though it was dark out and the moon wasn't shining, his cat like vision and reflexes made it easy for him to navigate his way through the woods.

"Hang in there kid. I'm almost..." Suddenly, the cat stops in his tracks as he smells something in the air. "This smell...it's smoke...oh no..." He then starts running again, following the scent of smoke that will lead him to his destination, even though it might not be pleasant...

|Church|

The girl with the black dress remains standing in the ruined church, thinking deeply about what to do next.

"He could not have gotten far, with him being injured...but..." She looks at the magic circle with the blood stain on it. "What troubles me the most...is that circle..."

While still in thought, she hears something coming from the forest and turns towards it. "Who's there?!" A few moments later, the cat comes bursting out of the forest and stops right in front of her. "Jubei?!"

"Hm? Rachel? What the hell are you doing here? You shouldn't you...wait..." The cat looks behind the girl and his eyes widen as he sees the destroyed church. "Oh god..." He then walks towards it with a sad look on his face. "I'm so sorry Sister...I'm so sorry..."

"...Jubei..."

"No...I'm okay..." He then turns towards Rachel. "We have a problem..."

"Indeed...a big one..."

|Cave|

Under the cave, the man in red sits next to the boy, who is currently unconscious due too blood loss.

"...*sighs* How pathetic...I can't even help my own master..." the man the looks at the boy next to him. "Still...why were you chosen?" The man then places his hand on the boy's forehead. "Hmm..."

"...Ugh..." The boy slowly opens his eyes. "Wha...where..." He looks to his right and see the man.

"Oh. You're finally awake..."said the man.

"Who..." The boy tries to get up whiling leaning to his right, but quickly falls back down. "Ow..."

"Don't move! You lost a lot of blood and in no condition to move!" said the man.

"Blood? What are you..." He looks to where is right arm is, but only to find that it has dark bandages. "Oh yeah...I lost my arm...I LOST MY ARM!" the boy then shoots straight up while panicking. "Wh-wh-what's going on?! Where's Jin?! Saya?! The sister?! Where am I?! Who are you!?" The boy was breathing and sweating heavily as his mind was all over the place.

"Calm down! I told you not to move!"

"CALM?! HOW CAN I STAY CALM?! I...I...uh..." The boy then starts leaning forward with his eyes beginning to close and starts falling forward, but the man catches him before he does.

"*sighs* Seems I have another stubborn master..."

|Later|

"Ow..." Ragna moaned as he woke up.

"Are you calm now?" Asked the man.

"...No...but..." the boys sit straight up and takes a deep breathe. "Who are you anyway?"

"Well...that's kind of a hard question to answer..." said the man as he scratches his head.

"Why's that?"

"Because...I don't remember..." Upon saying that, the boy's eyes widen in shock.

"Are you..." However, the man then smiles.

"I'm just kidding...Sorry, couldn't resist." the man then starts to laugh a little, while the boy just looks at him in shock.

'Is this guy for real?'

"Anyway, for now...you can call me...Savior...huh...how interesting..."

"Savior? What kind of name is that?"

"Its more of a title really, but what is your name, master?" said Savior.

"Master? Well...my name is Ragna, but why did you call me master?"

"Well because..." before he could finish, Savior suddenly looks towards the caves entrance and a serious look forms on his face. "...It's coming..."

"Huh?" Ragna looks at the entrance as well. "What's coming?"

Savior then stands up and walks towards the entrance of the cave.

"...Hm?" He then hears something come from the trees above, and gets into a defensive position.

"Alright then..." He extends his arm, then a red light appears at the palm, then it takes shape of a bow. With his other, a swords appears, then it thins out, making it look like a rod. He then readies the bow and aims in at the tree. "Come on out..."

Out of the trees, a orange figure comes down and lands in front of Savior. "I would put that away if I was you..."

"It's you!" Savior then makes his weapon disappear. "You're that cat from before...but that means..."

"Yeah...she's gone..."

"...I don't know if it means much, but you have my sympathies..."

"Thanks...so how's the kid?" said Jubei as he looks behind Savior.

"He's awake, but he's in shock..." He looks at the cave where the boy lies. "Can't really blame him...he's already been through a lot..."

"...By the way? What's your name?" said Jubei.

"You can call me...Savior. And yours?"

"The name's Jubei." Jubei took a moment for Savior to think, since his name is rather renowned and people often call him 'Jubei of the Six Heroes.'

"Well...I suppose its nice to meet you Jubei."

"...Wha-? Doesn't my name mean anything to you?" He was surprised, and honestly glad.

"No...should it?"

"...Never mind..."

While they are talking, the scent of roses fills the air around them.

"What the heck? Something's not...!" This time, a pair black and white swords appears in Savior's hands and runs back into the cave. "An apostle is coming!"

"An apostle?"

"A Dead Apostle!" said Savior as he gets in a defensive position.

"So...you're the reason..." said a girl that appears behind Savior.

"HUH?!" Savior jumps forward and turns around to face the girl. "A girl?!"

"Do not let my looks fool you. To me, you are just a little boy..."

"At least I look my age, but I know you're not lying...vampire."

"Oh? So you know what I am already? I'm impressed..."

"Why are you here? Did you cause that fire?!" Growled Savior as he starts becoming angry.

"Me? You think I did it?" Frowned Rachel as she begins to frown.

"I sense you were in the area, and vampires love to cause destruction..." As they both begin to stare at each other, sparks begin to fly, and the air grows intense.

"Alright you two! We don't need you to cause any more destruction then there already is." said Jubei as he gets between them.

"...Fine." said Savior as the swords disappears.

"I will show control." said Rachel.

"So who are you?" Asked Savior.

"I am Rachel Alucard, but the better question is, who are you?"

"I am the Servant, Savior."

"Servant? You're a butler?" Asked Rachel with a surprised look.

"Wha? Hell no! Not that kind of servant!" 'Unlike Archer...'

"Then what are you? I can feel that you're not human...but you..."

"Ugh...what's going on?" Said Ragna as he walks out of the cave.

"I said that you shouldn't be moving!" Yelled Savior in worry.

"Ragna!" Cried Rachel, for once glad to see her crus-charge!

"H-hey! How do you know my name? And who's the cat?" Asked Ragna as he points at Rachel and Jubei.

"Well my name is Jubei." Said the Cat.

"Jubei...you mean THE Jubei, of the Six Heroes?!"

"The one and only."

"Wow...and you're a cat?!"

"Well I don't look like a dog do I?" Jubei followed by a chuckle. "At least someone knows who I am." He said to Savior.

"I still never heard of you." said Savior.

"And...who's the girl that looks like a rabbit?"

"OOF! You never stop calling me that do you?!" Said Rachel while looking away...with a blush

"Huh?"

"...*sighs* My name is Rachel Alucard, head of the Alucard Family, but what I want to know..." she turns to Savior, "is more about you. For instance, where did you come from?"

"Well...*sighs* It's a long story..."

"I think we should take care of the kid for now." Said Jubei. "He's already been through a lot..."

"I agree." Said Saver.

"Lets not waste anytime." said Rachel.

In a few minutes, the group walks over to where a lake was, where they can see the moons reflection on the water.

"I''m surprised you recovered this quickly." said Saver to Ragna.

"Me too. The pain is already gone..." Ragna then touched where his right 'arm' is and pinches it, feeling a little pain, but feels normal at the same time, just like a normal arm.

"That must be because of the Azure Grimoire working its magic on you." said Jubei.

"Azure...Grimoire? You mean my right arm?" Ragna looks at his arm, which is now called 'The Azure Grimoire,' but he has no idea on how he got it.

"That doesn't look like any book I've seen before." Said Saver looking at his master's arm in curiosity.

"That is because it is not a book, just like you are not a 'servant.'" Explained Rachel.

"Servant? Oh yeah! Just...why did you call me master?" Asked Ragna as Saver looks away and sighs.

"Like I said, its a long story, so I will be quick about it." Everyone remained silent, awaiting for Saver's answer.

"As you know, I am Saver, but my real name...well that's not important right now..."

"Why's that?" Asked Ragna.

"I doubt you'll know my name even if I told you, but I'm getting ahead of myself. The reason why I'm called Saver is because that is my class in the Holy Grail War."

"Holy Grail War? Are you talking about the war between wizards that fight for a wish?" Said Rachel in shock, never expecting that.

"The one and only..."

"H-hey! I don't remember signing up for that!" Said Ragna in panic.

"You don't 'sign up,' you are chosen to participate, whether you want too or not..."

"B-But..."

"Believe me, I know the feeling...but I don't know why you are chosen...you're just a kid." Wondered Saver.

"How do you get chosen then?" Asked Rachel.

"In order to get chosen, you must be a mage of sufficient strength and must have some desire for the grail. Only seven magi out of the entire world are chosen."

"Only seven...and they must be magi?" Rachel then looks at Ragna, who is someone incapable of magic, or at least, has not shown it according to all the timelines she saw.

"Yes, as only they are capable of summoning Servants like me."

"And just what exactly is a 'Servant?" Asked a curious Jubei.

"Servants are Heroic Spirits summoned by the grail to fight in the war. And those that can control Servants are dubbed 'Masters.' for the way."

"What is a heroic spirit?" Asked Ragna.

"A heroic spirit is a hero that had been acknowledged as a legend by the world itself as his or her soul goes to a plane beyond known as the Throne of Heroes..."

"Fascinating..." Jubei said in wonder, thinking if somehow his old friend Bloodedge or even his wife and Trinity managed to get in.

"So...I'm your Master?" Said Ragna.

"Yes. The symbols on your left hand proves it." Saver pointed to Ragna's left arm. "Those are your Command Seal. They allow the Master to control the Servant, and it is absolute."

"Really..." Ragna looks at the back of his left hand and see the Seals. "But...this isn't my problem. I have other things to worry about, like hunting that b***...and Jin..."

"I know it's alot to take in...but you can't ignore this. There will be six more masters out there, and once they find out about this, you will be in grave danger...'

"May I ask?" Said Jubei. "What exactly is this 'Holy Grail' that makes people start a war?"

"The Holy Grail is an omnipotent object with vast potential. It can grant any wish possible, but only one person can use it."

"And that one person is the winning Master." Rachel confirmed.

"Correct. While a Master with pure intentions can use the grail for good, a Master with opposite can lead the world to chaos, for I have seen what it can do...but that's a story for another time..."

"I still think this has nothing to do with me!" Snapped Ragna. "I just lost my family, and now you're telling me that I have to join some war! I just..."

"Calm down Ragna." Said Rachel. "You don't have to this all by your self."

"Hey don't get to familiar with me! I just met you Rabbit!" Yelled Ragna.

"She's right. The way you are right now, even with my strength, you are easy prey for the other master, but the war does not start until all seven servants are summoned." Reassured Savior.

"We can help you by training you and teach you how to control the Azure." Said Jubei.

"Why do you care so much? Huh?! I just met all of you, and I have no idea what's going on. You expect me just to do what you say just because you saved my life?!" Growled Ragna.

"...You want revenge right?" Rachel said the question she told him on all the previous shifts.

"...What?" Ragna then payed close attention to Rachel.

"With our help, you can become strong enough to defeat the man that ruined your life, and if you win the Grail, you can wish your family back."

"...Do you...really think so?"

"...Yes..."

"Then...what are we waiting for?" He grinned.

|NOL Base|

"Now let's begin..." Relius said as a dark purple orb got expelled from a broken statue and floated for a while before introducing itself into Saya's body, turning her hair from yellow into purple and her eyes from green into red. "It is done...welcome, Izanami-Sama..." The puppeteer finished as he and Terumi knelled.

"Thank thou, Relius..." 'Saya', or Izanami, said in a emotionless tone. "...and THEE too, Hazama..." She finished a bit harshly.

"Geez, if I'm going to be talked like that then I better get outta here!" Frowned the troll before going for his boiled eggs.

"So why were you so hard with him? Not that I mind..." Asked Relius in curiosity.

"...It seems that this girl felt some hatred for Hazama for what he had done, and I'm feeling her hatred in my emotions, but it is nothing I can't handle..." She grinned before feeling something in her left arm, and she looked at a mark in it before a dark light formed, forcing her and Relius to cover themselves as Assassin appeared before the latter. "W-what is this?!"

The light then dispersed to show a dark figure with a form similar to that of a man, but with tribal red marks all around his body in a flame like pattern and wore only red pants, a red skirt and red bandages on his feet, arms and head, covering his black spiked hair.

"Who are you?" Relius asked in surprise as Assassin tensed and Izanami looked shocked as the figure knelled before her. "I see..."

"I ask of thee..." Said the figure in a dark voice, "Are thou my master?"

"I...I guess I am..." Izanami said honestly before turning to Relius and ask, "What is going on?"

The mad puppeteer grinned and just said, "A new war..."

* * *

**Just so that everyone's clear, Saver is really Archer from Fate/stay night.**


End file.
